Shinryu
|-|Shinryu= |-|Neo Shinryu= |-|Primal Form= |-|Light= |-|Midgardsormr= |-|FF XI Shinryu= Character Synopsis A mysterious dragon who traverses the Dimensional Rift and a recurring sidequest boss whose power rivals or exceeds the final bosses of several games in the franchise. First appearing in Final Fantasy V, Shinryu is often found guarding an incredibly powerful weapon such as Ragnarok or the Ultima Weapon, hiding inside chests to surprise players who open them. He plays a far more important role in Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012, as it sets the plot of the game in motion by creating the realm in which the cycles take place. Character Statistics Tiering: '''High 2-A '''Verse: Final Fantasy V Name: Shinryu, the Nova Dragon, the Lord Dragon,God Dragon,The Great Will.Also known as Midgardsormr. Gender: Unknown, referred to as "It" Age: Unknown, but Omega has chased it through the Rift across entire timelines Classification: Dragon, Superboss, God, Transcendent Deity, Supreme Being. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Time Travel and can Rapidly Age foes, Flight, Magical Barriers,Petrification, Energy Blasts, Can zombify targets, Can instantly kill a random target, Can reduce a target's HP to 1, Reality Warping, Immune to most status effects such as Transmutation, Instant or Delayed Death, Aging, Sleep, Paralysis, Zombification, Being shrunken, Being rendered mute e.t.c. | White Hole Creation, Can inflict delayed death, Holy Elemental attacks Destructive Ability: At least High Multiverse Level+ (Was going to merge all world and timelines in Final Fantasy into one singular world into a Higher-Dimensional Plane of existence called Vana'diel. He is comparable to entities such as Chaos and Cosmos, even being treated as superior to both in Dissida) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Promathia who's origins is from that of the realm of the gods which is a Higher-Plane of existence trascending the Space-Time Continuum above Infinite Universes) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ Durability: Likely High Multiverse Level+ (Would have survived the merging of Parallel universes that it was causing) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ '(created the entire realm that Dissidia takes place in and granted Chaos the power to "erase all of existence",he can be on all FF saga and other SE sagas,like Dragon Quest,Guardian Cross or Bravely Default.) 'Intelligence: Shinryu is an incredibly powerful and skilled fighter, able to fight the end-game parties of the protagonists from multiple Final Fantasy games on even ground. He is able to reverse-engineer the signature attacks of other monsters and use them as his own, implying a vast knowledge of the worlds it's traveled through and eluded the powerful Omega for an untold amount of time despite the fact that it was specifically designed to kill him. He is aware of the Player (he speaks to the Player,on Dissidia 012). Weaknesses: Somewhat short-sighted at times, as in one timeline his actions gave Chaos so much power that he became Feral Chaos] and managed to subjugate him, as a dragon he is vulnerable to weapons and attacks with a Dragon-Slaying affinity. | He becomes vulnerable to abilities that age their targets. Even though,you can't truly say if we are battling with the "real" Shinryu,since the "real one" on Dissidia 012 manifests as a voice/light and no real weakness. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A beam that deals moderate fire-elemental damage to all targets. *'Evil Eye:' Leers at the target, petrifying them. *'Ice Storm:' Calls in a frigid blizzard to deal major ice-elemental damage to all targets. *'Lightning:' Calls down a burst of lightning that deals damage equal to 25% of their maximum vitality, meaning that any foe may be downed in four hits if precautions aren't taken. *'Maelstrom:' Attacks with a powerful cyclone that reduces his opponents' HP to 1, allowing them to be felled with a single additional attack if they do not heal quickly afterwards. *'Mighty Guard:' Casts Protect, Shell, and Float on itself simultaneously, reducing the effectiveness of enemy physical and magical attacks and rendering it immune to earth-elemental attacks. *'Poison Breath:' Exhales a poisonous mist that deals major non-elemental damage to all targets before poisoning them. *'Roulette:' Randomly chooses a target before killing them instantly, much like Russian Roulette. *'Tsunami:' Summons a massive tidal wave to deal incredible water-elemental damage against all targets. *'Zombie Breath:' Deals major non-elemental damage before zombifying the target, rendering them vulnerable to holy attacks and makes normal healing abilities hurt them instead Neo Shinryu *'Almagest:' Twists space-time to create a powerful explosion of holy energy that deals tremendous damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining foes of their vitality until they succumb. *'Curse:' Curses the target, cutting their physical and magical power parameters in half. *'Doom:' Limits the target's lifepsan, causing them to die instantly after a number of turns of combat pass. *'Earthquake:' Generates a massive earthquake to deal great earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Old:' Rapidly ages the target, gradually crippling them until they're virtually incapable of combat. *'White Hole:' Creates a white hole to instantly kill a target and petrify them for good measure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragons Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2